En medio de la Guerra de los Clanes
by Camiiliin
Summary: ¿Qué harías si todo lo que conoces desaparece en un instante y te encuentras en un lugar que jamás habías visto? Sin muchas explicaciones ciertas Kunoichis aparecen en medio de la Guerra de los Clanes. ¿Intentarán cambiar el pasado? ¿O dejarán que todo fluja según tiene que ser? "Un fanfic de Viaje en el Tiempo"
1. Chapter 1

Hola les traigo algo que se me ocurrió después de ver esta imagen ( img3 . wikia . nocookie _ cb20130715151035 / naruto / es / images / 5 / 55 / Itama _ rodeado . png) y pensé "Debería escribir algo al respecto" Así que lo hice. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo, así que disfruten la lectura.

.

* * *

.

**Capitulo Uno****: **_La Guerra de los Clanes__  
_

_..._

_..._

___..._

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Hace un segundo atrás se encontraba en medio de la cuarta guerra mundial Shinobi tratando de controlar la situación lo mejor posible, ayudando a los heridos e intentando no ser herida o que no hirieran a los que se encontraban cerca de ella. ¿Y ahora? Estaba recostada en el suelo boca arriba mirando hacia el cielo de un lugar que no le era para nada familiar, aunque si tenía un parecido al bosque donde hace un par de años atrás habían realizado los exámenes Chūnin, un bosque frondoso y oscuro, donde cualquier cosa podía pasar. Lentamente y con mucho cuidado se incorporó para ponerse de pie y asimilar mejor la situación. ¿Sería Genjustu? fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, ya que no existía explicación para lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no recordaba haber sido afectada por uno y las cosas en la guerra estaban muy intensas como para que alguien se diera el tiempo de hacerla caer en uno, a ella la kunoichi más inteligente. Cuando finalmente estuvo de pie miró a sus alrededores para darse cuenta de que el cielo estaba muy azul, como si nada estuviera pasando, no se comparaba a aquella oscuridad que reinaba en la cuarta guerra mundial Shinobi. Comenzó a hiperventilarse y sentir la cabeza pesada, lo que significaba sólo una cosa. Iba a desmayarse.

- ¿S-Sakura? –al escuchar su nombre se volteó rápidamente, olvidando esa desagradable sensación, para encontrarse con unos ojos aperlados que la miraban con confusión y terror.

- ¿Hinata? –tuvo que preguntar, porque la chica que estaba frente a ella no era Hinata que ella conocía, aquella pelinegra de cabello largo, si no que era una pelinegra de cabello corto y mirada muy infantil - ¿Eres tú? –la chica asintió sin dejar de mirarla de la misma forma – Te ves...

- L-lo sé... Tú también –Sakura rápidamente se pasó las manos por su cara tocando su pelo, para darse cuenta que la melena rosa corta a la que tanto se había acostumbrado ya no existía, había sido reemplazada por un cabello largo hasta la cintura, y que su cuerpo no era el mismo, en otras palabras ya no era la misma Sakura de hace un minuto atrás.

- Creo que necesito respirar un segundo –fue lo último que dijo antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

.

* * *

.

No quería ser pesimista, pero algo extraño estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, ya no se encontraba donde se suponía que debía estar, estaba más que desconcertada y el hecho de que estuviera rodeada por dos niños que la miraban con tanto odio, como si cualquier cosa que dijera los llevaría a matarla, no mejoraba mucho la situación en la que se encontraba. Uno de los niños se acercó peligrosamente a ella, tuvo que mirar hacia arriba, ya que se encontraba sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en un gran árbol.

- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! –le preguntó, bruscamente levantándola de un brazo, para luego amenazarla con una kunai, el niño tenía una mirada afilada y cabello blanco. Ella lo miró desafiante frunciendo el ceño y tomó un kunai de la funda de su muslo derecho preparándose para atacar. Miró hacia todos lados para ver si encontraba algo que le indicara donde se encontraba, pero mientras más miraba menos entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Tenemos que llevar a esta intrusa donde padre –le dijo el peliblanco al pelinegro que estaba junto a él.

- ¿Disculpa? –Preguntó molesta -Si crees que iré contigo...

- No sabemos si puede ser una Uchiha –siguió hablando como si ella no hubiera dicho nada. Frunció el ceño

- No lo creo, los Uchihas no tienen el cabello de ese color –le respondió el otro chico de cabellos negros y mirada más amable. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso estaban locos? Ella una Uchiha, ni es sus mejores sueños, era más que obvio que no lo era, solamente bastaba con mirarla. Si ellos pensaban que era una Uchiha algo estaba pasando, porque según recordaba ese clan había sido exterminado por el hermano mayor de Sasuke hacia más de 7 años y el único sobreviviente era el junto a dos hombres que querían destruir lo todo lo que ella conocía. Así que si quería estar sana y salva, además de saber realmente que estaba sucediendo tenía dos opciones: intentar huir lo más rápido posible o hacer todo más sencillo e ir con ellos hacia donde fuera que fueran. La primera opción no era muy tentadora, ya que era dos contra uno y no se encontraba en las condiciones físicas como para hacer algo. Era mejor hacer todo más fácil, ya vería cómo se las arreglaba más adelante.

- Yo no soy una Uchiha –habló más calmada y por primera vez los dos chiquillos la miraron a los ojos – Es más que obvio –agregó mirando con molestia al chico que la tenía amenazada, haciendo que este frunciera más el ceño – _Como si fuera posible_ – pensó con ironía antes de agregar – Mi nombre es Ino y soy del clan Yamanaka –los dos chicos se miraron por unos segundos, antes de que el pelinegro decidiera hablar.

- ¿Clan Yamanaka?

.

* * *

.

Despertó asustada con un grito de ayuda y rápidamente se incorporó para correr hacia donde provenían esos gritos, sin reparar en donde se encontraba en ese momento. Cuando finalmente llegó, lo que le tomó menos de un minuto, la rabia el cólera la invadieron ¡Eran cinco contra uno! pero esa persona que luchaba sola no era un hombre de edad mediana como el resto de los que se encontraban ahí ¡Era un niño por amor de dios! Un niño aterrado de cabello blanco y negro, bastante extraño ¿Qué clase de personas atacaban a un niño indefenso? No lo pensó ni un segundo y se lanzó contra esos hombres de mirada afilada que estaban a punto de matar a ese chiquillo.

- ¡Déjenlo en paz! –gritó, sacando un kunai que fue fácilmente esquivada, ya que no tenía intención de atacar para matar, primero debía saber que estaba pasando, era una de las reglas primordiales que su sensei le había enseñado. Los hombres se giraron para mirar a quien les había lanzado aquel kunai.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? –preguntó uno de los hombres sin dejar la posición ofensiva al muchacho que estaba acorralado.

- Eso debería preguntar yo, ¿Quiénes son ustedes y porque atacan a un niño indefenso? –la sangre le hervía de rabia, más aún cuando los cinco hombres comenzaron a reírse de ella, sacó uno de sus pergaminos de su bolsa tras el pantalón y se preparó para el ataque, analizando el escenario en el que se encontraba.

- ¿Y quién nos va a detener? –preguntó burlonamente otro de los hombres que se encontraban ahí – ¿Una niña como tú? –no hizo caso de las risas de aquellos hombres y abriendo el pergamino que anteriormente había sacado se mordió el dedo pulgar de la mano derecha e invocó su bastón de cadenas de viento.

- _Kusari Fūbō_ –gracias a su rapidez y a que aquellos hombres estaban desconcertados por lo que acababa de hacer, pudo noquear fácilmente a tres de los cinco que se encontraban ahí y darle a ese chico la oportunidad de huir - ¡¿Qué estás esperando?! –Le gritó al chico que aún seguía ahí sin moverse y que la miraba como si fuera algún tipo de visión – ¡Sal de ahí ya! –se palmeó la frente al ver la actitud de ese chiquillo y corrió hacia el para sacarlo de ahí antes que unos de los dos hombres que quedaban allí atentara contra la vida de aquel niño.

- ¡Tú no te vas de aquí! –no alcanzó a avanzar una distancia prudente para poder escapar fácilmente cuando uno de aquellos hombres que seguían de pie la tomó del pie y la azotó contra el piso.

- No te quedes ahí parado ¡Vete! –el chico corrió lejos de ahí no sin antes darle una mirada de preocupación a la chica.

- Y-yo iré por ayuda –le dijo antes de desaparecer rápidamente.

- ¿Crees que escaparás tan fácilmente después de lo que acabas de hacer? –sacó otros de los muchos pergaminos que tenía guardado e invocó sus armas, estas fueron lanzadas rápidamente, aquel hombre que la había lanzado contra el piso dio un salto hacia atrás para poder esquivar las armas que le estaban arrojando, no fue tan difícil para él y el otro hombre que se encontraba consiente esquivarlas, ya que fueron lanzadas sin premeditación por la chica – Veo que la puntería no es lo tuyo –se burló después de que todas las armas quedaran incrustadas en diferentes lugares, pero la sonrisa de satisfacción fue borrada cuando vio que la chica sonreía con desfachatez – ¿Por qué estás sonriendo? ¿No ves que perdiste? –demandó saber mirándola aún más molesto al ver que la sonrisa de la chica se ensanchaba más aún.

- No perdamos el tiempo y acabemos con ella, antes de que lleguen los otros – Si bien el otro hombre que se encontraba ahí no era tan arrogante como el primero, tenía la misma expresión – Sólo está jugando con nosotros para ganar tiempo – de su espalda sacó una katana y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacía a ella para atacarla. El rostro de aquel hombre se deformó y botando la katana se desplomó en el piso.

- ¡¿Qué sucede?! –La chica seguía sonriendo sin dejar de mirar a sus enemigos – ¡Me las pagarás! –no alcanzó a hacer nada más cuando de igual forma cayó desplomado en el suelo.

- Yo jamás fallo un tiro –dijo la chica levantándose del suelo y atrayendo las armas hacia ella – Yo no apunté a ustedes –se agachó para quedar cerca de los hombres que la miraban con odio – Bueno, no al principio –reconoció – Quería que pensaran que había fallado para que bajaran su guardia y después hice mi ataque, así que no se molesten en moverse.

- ¡Aquí es! –se giró al reconocer la voz del chico que había ayudado a escapar y vio que no venía solo, lo acompañaban cuatro personas más. El silencio reinó por unos segundos antes que uno de los chicos, que tenía el cabello de color negro, habló.

- ¿Qué pasó? –Ella en primera instancia no respondió, hasta cuando se dio cuenta de que junto a uno de los chicos, aquel de mirada más afilada y cabello blanco, estaba alguien que no habría pensado que se encontraría en un momento como ese.

- ¡Ino! –Gritó sorprendida ignorando la pregunta que le habían hecho - ¿Eres tú?

- ¿Tenten? ¿Por qué te ves como si tuvieras doce años? –la castaña se tocó el rostro y se miró las manos antes de exclamar.

- ¡Tú también te ves así!

.

* * *

.

Hinata estaba asustada, más que asustada estaba aterrorizada. Primero que todo Sakura seguía inconsciente en sus brazos y segundo, y no menos importante ¡Había vuelto a tener doce años de edad! Si bien recordaba todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento que despertó en aquel lugar desconocido, por extraño que pareciera aparentaba doce años, la misma edad que tenía cuando había participado en los exámenes Chūnin, y ella no era la única Sakura también había vuelto a tener doce años, y la impresión fue tan grande para ella que se desvaneció y aún no daba señales de despertar. Pasaron treinta minutos de larga espera, cuando de repente sintió dos presencias se estaban acercado hacia donde ellas se encontraban. Sin demora rápidamente ocultó su chakra y se escondió tras los matorrales para poder permanecer seguras, no era necesario preocuparse del chakra de Sakura, ya que al estar desmayada no podía delatar su presencia.

- Los encontramos a los cinco desmayados –Hinata tapó su boca para hacer el menor ruido posible y siguió escuchando la conversación – Y dos de ellos tenían un veneno muy extraño dentro de su sistema.

- ¿Veneno? –Preguntó la otra persona – Es un muy difícil que Shinobis de Elite puedan ser envenenados tan fácilmente.

- Este veneno fue administrado por medio de las heridas –Hinata se relajó al sentir que las presencias se fueron alejando poco a poco y dejó de cubrirse la boca para poder respirar tranquila.

- ¿Hinata? –Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con horror y su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte. Sakura había despertado y no había tiempo de advertirle que ocultara su chakra – ¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó la pelirrosa al ver la cara de horror de su amiga.

- Debemos huir de aquí –fue la única respuesta que Hinata le dio, ya que las presencias que se habían alejado se estaban acercando rápidamente – ¡No hay tiempo! –le gritó impactando a Sakura que aún estaba desconcertada con todo lo que sucedía.

- Hacia donde nos dirigimos –preguntó Sakura que se había puesto en marcha después de que Hinata le gritara.

- No lo sé, lejos de aquí –las presencias les estaban pisando los talones, Sakura se percató de ello y envió Chakra a sus piernas para poder huir más rápido.

- Debemos salir del bosque –propuso Sakura que seguía saltando de árbol en árbol – Así sabremos qué está pasando.

- ¡Ustedes dos deténganse! –tres kunais pasaron por el lado de sus cabezas obligándolas a bajar de los árboles y comenzar a correr por tierra.

- ¡Tu sigue corriendo! –Sakura le gritó a Hinata – ¡Yo los detendré! –Sakura se detuvo cargando chacra en su puño derecho para luego ponerse en posición de ataque. Hinata quien continuó corriendo por unos segundos se detuvo e imitó a la pelirrosa.

- No lo harás –le dijo poniéndose junto a ella – No dejaré a mi compañera sola.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –les preguntó uno de ellos.

- No estamos obligadas a responderte eso –dijo Sakura sin abandonar la posición de ataque.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –volvió a insistir.

- ¡¿Estás sordo acaso?! –preguntó Sakura

- No queremos problemas –interrumpió Hinata, dejando de liberar chakra hacia sus palmas, a veces las cosas no tenían que ser resueltas incurriendo a la violencia y quizás si veían que ella no quería atacarlos no les harían nada – Solamente queremos saber dónde estamos – dio un paso hacia adelante, pero se vio detenida cuando un kunai llegó justo frente a sus pies.

- ¡No hagas eso! –La regañó Sakura – No podemos perder el tiempo así...

- Ustedes no se van de aquí –les dijo el otro muchacho que se encontraba ahí – No sabemos si pueden ser partidarias del clan Senju y estamos obligados a eliminar a cualquier persona que esté implicada con ese clan no importa si son hombres, mujeres, niños o ancianos.

- _¿Clan Senju?_ –pensó Sakura. La única persona que sabía que era de ese clan era su maestra Tsunade y como estaban la situación en el mundo ninja no había tiempo para armar una revuelta en contra de lo que quedaba de ese clan, sobre todo si se está hablando de los descendientes del primer Hokage y Dios Shinobi. No había tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, debían huir con Hinata o serían atacadas por aquellos jóvenes- ¿Estás lista? –Sakura miró a Hinata la que bajó sus brazos para poder liberar chakra más fácilmente

- _Jūho Sōshiken_ –en sus palmas se formaron dos leones y se puso en posición de ataque. Los dos jóvenes se pusieron alertas al ver el cambio repentino de chakra que aquellas extrañas tuvieron.

- ¡Shannaro! –la pelirrosa golpeó el suelo, no sin antes haber verificado que Hinata se alejara del perímetro, el piso se rompió en mil pedazos obligando a los dos jóvenes a retroceder un radio de cincuenta metros. Hinata apareció frente de uno de ellos golpeándolo en el estómago, este cayó al suelo dejándole el paso libre a su compañero.

- ¡Malditas, pagarán por esto! –Hinata estaba dispuesta a atacar al otro ninja, pero algo llamó su atención y paró el ataque en seco recibiendo un golpe en su rostro que la lanzó a los pies de Sakura que se apresuró en ir en su auxilio.

- ¡¿Estas bien?! –le preguntó mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

- Sus ojos... –dijo en un susurro la pelinegra.

- ¿Qué? –Sakura preguntó confundida

- Mira sus ojos –Sakura dejó de prestar atención a su amiga para enfocarse en aquel joven que seguía de pie frente a ellas. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al comprender a lo que Hinata se refería.

- Sharingan...

.

* * *

.

No muy lejos de donde Sakura e Hinata se encontraban, Ino y Tenten estaban sorprendidas mirándose para poder adivinar qué era lo que estaba pasando, las dos se veían mucho más jóvenes de lo que en realidad eran. Ino tenía una expresión de horror y Tenten sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Ajenos a ellas, los tres chicos las miraban como si estuvieran locas, ya que no dejaban de mirarse con horror como si nunca se hubieran visto antes, a pesar de que hace unos minutos atrás se habían reconocido e incluso llamado por sus nombres. Las miradas de los cinco chicos se enfocaron en dirección a una nube de tierra se formó en medio del bosque. Las kunoichis salieron del estado de sorpresa, terror y mareo y se apresuraron a correr hacia esa dirección. Sólo existían dos personas que ellas conocían que era capaz de hacer un desastre de esa magnitud, así que sin demora y sin esperar que les dijeran, corrieron hacia ese lugar dejando detrás a tres desconcertados chicos.

- ¡No se pueden ir así! –Les gritó el pelinegro – ¡No sabemos quién puede haber hecho eso! –las chicas se detuvieron en seco. Ino miró dubitativa a su amiga y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Tenten la interrumpió.

- Bueno, yo sí – la castaña miró de reojo a los chicos con una mirada que los invitaba a no meterse en sus asuntos – Vamos Ino –le ordenó a la rubia y comenzó a correr.

- S-si –Ino estaba extrañada con la actitud de su amiga, pero decidió no la contradijo y la siguió.

- ¡¿A dónde vas Itama?! –Tenten e Ino escucharon a sus espaladas, pero no se detuvieron a adivinar quién de los tres era Itama, lo único importante en ese momento era saber quién había sido la persona que había causado ese desastre en aquella parte del bosque.

- Siento tres presencias a doscientos metros –le informó Ino, después de correr por más de cinco minutos, ya que a diferencia de Tenten Ino tenía una mejor habilidad de sentir chakra y rastrear chakra, no tan buena como los rastreadores profesionales, pero podía sacar del apuro en un momento como ese. Tenten asintió y siguió avanzando hacia ese punto exacto, aunque las ramas golpeaban sus brazos y su cara no le importaba, ya que sólo quería encontrar una explicación a todo lo que pasaba.

- ¿Dónde están Ino? –preguntó cuándo llegaron al lugar exacto.

- Desaparecieron –respondió Ino desconcertada – Hace menos de un segundo estaban aquí.

- ¡¿Cómo que desaparecieron?! –gritó la castaña mirando con el ceño fruncido a su amiga.

- N-no lo sé Tenten –le respondió desconcertada ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su amiga? ¿Qué había pasado con la Tenten amable y que no perdía los estribos tan fácilmente? – Deben haber escondido su chakra.

- Si fuera Sakura o Tsunade-sama, ya hubieran salido a nuestro encuentro –razonó Tenten sin tomar en cuenta a la rubia –Ino prefirió no decirle nada y se dedicó a inspeccionar el perímetro, estaba todo destrozado muy similar a cuando Sakura demostraba su fuerza bruta. Tenten estaba en su mundo mirando en los árboles, para poder rastrear a quien había hecho destrozado aquella parte del bosque.

- ¡Tenten mira! –le gritó Ino sacándola de sus cavilaciones, se acercó rápidamente a donde la rubia estaba de pie, parecía absorta mirando algo en la palma de su mano.

- ¿Qué miro? –le preguntó molesta, porque Ino no dejaba de mirar una especie de colgante – ¿Qué es eso Ino?

- Esto es de Sakura –le respondió en un susurro mirándola con horror, en su mano tenía un colgante en forma de pétalo del árbol de Sakura – Es el colgante que le dio su padre antes de que fuéramos a la guerra.

- ¿Estás segura? –la actitud de Tenten ya estaba molestando a la rubia, primero le gritaba por nada y ahora dudaba de su palabra.

- Si no estuviera segura, no te lo diría –Ino la miraba con el ceño fruncido arrojándole el colgante, el cual Tenten agarró en el aire antes que cayese al suelo.

- Está bien –reconoció Tenten mientras miraba el colgante de su amiga– Lo siento Ino, no debí tratarte así –Ino la miró de reojo cruzando los brazos.

- Está bien, te perdonaré –Ino la señaló con el dedo – Pero te lo digo ahora y no volveré a repetirlo –Tenten rodó los ojos al ver al actitud que su amiga estaba tomando – Que no se vuelva a repetir o verás.

- Aquí están hermanos –las chicas se giraron a mirar a los recién llegados, casi se habían olvidado de la existencia de esos tres chiquillos, parecían tres perros rastreadores, siguiéndoles el rastro a cada minuto.

- ¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?! –les gritó el peliblanco cuando llegó mirándolas furioso.

- No es tu problema –le respondió Ino haciéndole frente, mirándolo de la misma forma – Nosotras no tenemos por qué darles explicaciones a ustedes dos –Tenten que se mantenía al margen mirando el colgante de Sakura, mientras que Ino volcaba toda su rabia en ese chico.

- Nos obligan a pensar que ustedes son partidarias de los Uchihas...

- ¡Ay! –Gritó exasperada Ino – ¡Los Uchihas esto, los Uchihas lo otro! ¡¿Qué acaso no sabes hablar de otra cosa?! –Tenten dejó de juguetear con el colgante para mirar con interés por primera vez ¿Acaso había dicho que ellas eran partidarias de los Uchihas?

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? –le pregunto el más pequeño de los hermanos. Tenten se sobresaltó, ya que no se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había ubicado junto a ella.

- No lo sé –mintió Tenten –Alguien debe haber liberado una enorme cantidad de chakra para poder hacer este desastre.

- Ya veo –el chico echó un vistazo al lugar, parecía que una gran roca hubiera caído al centro de ese lugar formando un gran agujero – ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó al ver la expresión de Tenten.

- Eh, si – en ese momento recordó algo – Disculpa ¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó lo más amable posible.

- Itama –le respondió.

- Itama –repitió para sí misma – Oye ¿A qué se refiere tú hermano con eso? –le preguntó ignorando la pelea que el peliblanco sin nombre tenía con su rubia amiga bajo la mirada divertida del pelinegro.

- ¿A lo de los Uchiha? –Tenten asintió esperando la respuesta del pequeño que la miraba dubitativo – No sé si deba decírtelo.

- Vamos –insistió la castaña sonriendo, intentando ser lo más amable posible. Itama se sonrojó y la sonrisa de Tenten se ensanchó, si tenía que saber que pasaba utilizaría todas las herramientas posibles – Necesito saberlo, no quiero tener problemas con tus hermanos después ¿No lo crees?

- Eh...Yo

- Además mi amiga y yo –ambos miraron a Ino que se mantenía con los brazos cruzados escuchando de mala gana algo que le decía el peliblanco – Queremos irnos a casa lo antes posible –decidió no decir nada acerca de Sakura, ya que si lo hacía tendrían que explicar cosas que no querían decir.

- Bueno –finalmente accedió el pequeño hablando en voz baja– Estamos en época de guerra, luchando por dominio territorial y los Uchihas –Tenten se tensó al escuchar ese apellido, pero no dijo nada para que el chico terminara su relato – Han estado luchando contra nosotros para saber cuál será el clan principal.

- ¿Y cuál es el otro clan? –preguntó la castaña con una mezcla de curiosidad y temor. El chico la miró como si estuviera loca, pero Tenten no dejó de sonreír.

- Ese sería mi clan –respondió con una sonrisa –El clan Senju.

- Itama –le llamó presuroso el pelinegro que había notado la ausencia de su hermano.

- Ya voy hermano Hashirama –tanto Tenten como Ino, que tenía una batalla de miradas con el peliblanco, miraron con horror al pelinegro que estaba de pie muy cerca de ellas.

- Hashirama Senju –dijo Tenten para sí misma, Ino se acercó rápidamente hacia donde estaba la castaña.

- ¿Escuchaste bien? –le dijo en voz baja para que sólo la escuchara Tenten, a lo que esta simplemente asintió sin responder – No se referirá a... –Tenten negó con la cabeza para que Ino no dijera una palabra más.

- Quisiera saber algo Hashirama –preguntó Tenten con mucho respeto y manteniendo la calma.

- Ustedes no tienen derecho de saber nada –intervino el peliblanco antes de que le respondieran.

- Tobirama –dijo el pelinegro en señal de advertencia. Ino se puso pálida y llevó su mano hacia su boca para así detener el impulso de ponerse a gritar en ese mismo lugar, por otro lado Tenten respiró hondo un par de veces para intentar calmarse y no desplomarse ahí mismo, ya no había duda estaban en frente de los fundadores de la aldea de la hoja; el dios Shinobi y primer Hokage y el segundo Hokage – Dejemos que pregunten, así sabremos que se traman.

- Le grite al segundo Hokage –Ino decía para ella misma, mientras que caminaba de un lado a otro – Y casi lo golpeo –reconoció después de un rato.

- Cálmate Ino –le pidió Tenten tomándola del brazo para que dejara de moverse.

- S-si, ya me calmé

- ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Hashirama al ver las reacciones de las dos chicas - ¿Qué quieren saber?

- Bueno –Habló Ino, ya que Tenten estaba muy entretenida mirando el piso y quedándose quieta – ¿Esta es la guerra de clanes? –preguntó de sopetón, ya que su mente no estaba despejada como para utilizar los métodos de inteligencia que su padre le había enseñado, además de que aún seguía nerviosa, por la presencia de dos eminencias entre los Shinobis de todos los tiempos.

- Ino –le reclamó Tenten que había salido de su letargo.

- A ver si tú lo hubiera hecho mejor –se quejó la rubia – ¿Y bien? –los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos extrañados.

- Bueno –habló después de un rato el pelinegro – Estamos en guerra –comenzó a contar con sus dedos – y la guerra es entre dos clanes – alzó otro dedo para seguir contando. Las chicas estaban expectantes de las palabras de Hashirama Senju, quien tenía la otra mano en el mentón y las miraba pensativo – Yo creo que si hay que ponerle un nombre a la situación sería "la guerra de los clanes" –con sus manos hizo dos comillas en el aire para darle énfasis a la oración.

- Ya veo –respondió la rubia haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no hacer o decir alguna otra estupidez y terminar descubriéndose frente a ese chicos del clan Senju. Así que se encontraban ochenta años en el pasado, ochenta años antes de la cuarta guerra y de todas las personas en el mundo se tenían que encontrar con nada más ni nada menos que el primer y segundo Hokage en su época de preadolescentes. Tenten miraba todo como si le hubieran dicho que Orochimaru era el santo más santo de todo el universo e Ino seguía cuestionándose la actitud tan grosera que había tomado contra Tobirama Senju, pero eso era lo que menos importaba en ese momento, lo más importante era saber cómo demonios habían llegado a ese preciso momento del tiempo y que harían para volver a donde pertenecían.

- Déjenme ver si entiendo –Tobirama interrumpió sus pensamientos – Ustedes aparecen de la nada, tu –apuntó a Tenten – Noqueas a cinco Uchihas como si nada, y tu –apuntó a Ino que lo miraba nerviosa – Estás loca –el ceño de Ino se frunció y aguantándose las ganas de gritarle algo miró hacia otro lado bufando molesta – Actúan de forma extraña y ahora preguntan esto –las dos chicas cruzaron miradas nerviosas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los chicos – Preguntaré esto por última vez ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – la historia contaba que el menor de los Senju era alguien muy perspicaz e inteligente, mucho más que el Shikamaru Nara, y si seguían actuando de esa forma se descubrirían y meterían en graves problemas.

- No tenemos nada que ver con esto –dijo Tenten – La guerra no es algo que compartimos, la repudiamos.

- Somos viajeras –intervino Ino al ver que su amiga tenía dificultades en continuar hablando. Eran viajeras después de todo viajeras en el tiempo, así que no mentiría, no del todo – Llevamos más de dos años haciéndolo para poder perfeccionar nuestras técnicas, así que no sabemos nada de guerras, clanes u otras cosas –era necesario que agregara uno que otro detalle para hacer la historia de ese supuesto viaje más creíble. Los chicos las escuchaban atentos sin decir nada para que pudieran continuar – De haberlo sabido, no hubiéramos venido al país del fuego y hubiéramos seguido viajando por el país de la lluvia.

- ¿De qué país vienen? –preguntó el mayor de los hermanos.

- Del país de las olas –respondió rápidamente la rubia, para no levantar sospechas y ese país era perfecto, ya que no tenía aldea oculta y porque estaba geográficamente muy alejada del país del fuego – Y como no hay educación para una kunoichi, decidimos viajar por el mundo y perfeccionar nuestras técnicas ¿No Tenten?

- Si, huimos de nuestros hogares, para no estar condenadas a la vida aburrida de las mujeres de nuestro país –Agregó a la historia la castaña para hacerla más convincente.

- A mí no me importa –todos se giraron a mirar al menor del grupo que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación – Tenten-san me salvó la vida –la aludida lo miró sorprendida, porque no había pasado mucho tiempo y ya la llamaba por su nombre – Y eso es algo que un Shinobi jamás podrá olvidar.

- Itama...

- Hermano Hashirama, ella es muy fuerte y necesitamos alguien como ella –el pequeño intentaba convencer a su hermano mayor, las kunoichis se miraron con extrañeza ¿A dónde quería llegar ese chiquillo? – Además se están entrenando y las podemos ayudar, no sé qué tan fuerte sea Ino-san, pero si es amiga de Tenten-san debe serlo...

- No lo sé...

- ¡Ni lo pienses Hashirama! –Le regañó Tobirama – Padre no lo aceptaría.

- Eso no lo sabes tu Hermano Tobirama

- ¡No te metas en esto Itama!

- L-lo siento

- Lo haremos –las chicas a pesar de todo estaban aburridas de esa conversación sin sentido ¿Por qué no las dejaban irse y así se ahorraban todos los problemas? – Se irán con nosotros.

- No –respondió Tenten

- ¿No? –Le dijo Ino – Nos dan un momento por favor –pidió la rubia, el mayor asintió y se alejó dándole espacio a las kunoichis.

- ¿Qué te pasa Ino? –Demandó saber la castaña – No podemos ir con ellos.

- Pero Tenten –la tomó del brazo para que le pusiera atención - Debemos ir con ellos –habló bajo para que sólo ella la escuchara – Necesitamos saber que sucede...

- Ya ¿Y?

- Como que ¿Y? –La regañó imitando el tono de voz de la castaña – Quedarnos cerca del clan más poderoso de todos los tiempos no facilitará las cosas, además piénsalo bien.

- ¿Pensar qué?

- ¿Tenten que te sucede? –Quiso saber Ino poniendo la mano en la frente de su amiga – Estás extraña, distraída y muy temperamental.

- Ve al grano Ino por favor –le dijo evadiendo en tema y quitando la mano de su amiga.

- Creo que no te has dado cuenta en la época que nos encontramos –Ino ignoró a su amiga y prefirió seguir con el tema.

- Claro que lo sé, es la era de Guerra entre clanes –le respondió molesta.

- lo que significa que si Hashirama Senju está acá...

- Madara Uchiha –recordó la existencia de ese ser humano – Pero ¿Y Sakura? –Ino se sintió avergonzada de ella misma, como era posible que se olvidara de su mejor amiga.

- Si tenemos aliados, quizás sea más fácil para nosotros encontrarla –Tenten meditó la idea unos minutos y finalmente asintió

- Está bien Ino, iremos con ellos.

.

**_Continuará..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Este Capitulo lo tenía a 3/4 hace mas de dos semanas... o un mes? No recuerdo, pero no quería subir un capitulo corto. Porque como dice aquel dicho "**No hagas lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti" **Bueno, si tiene "algo" que ver, porque como a mi me gusta leer capitulos mas o menos largos, yo escribiré capitulos mas o menos largos.

Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo. Me pase pegada a **es(punto)naruto(punto)wikia(punto)com**para entender más acerca de los personajes que estoy tomando prestados, y así no inventar cosas y despues quedar como idiota y se rian de mi.

Naruto no me pertenece y jamás lo hará, no tengo otros personajes así que aquí sólo es mía la historia.

¡Feliz Lectura!

.

* * *

.

**Capitulo Dos****: **_Los Líderes_

_..._

_.._

_._

La habitación era oscura, fría y con un fuerte hedor. No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban encerradas en ese lugar, habían perdido la noción del tiempo, podía ser de día como podía ser de noche, la verdad era que ya no les importaba. Las chicas habían sido tomadas como prisioneras luego de la gran sorpresa que se habían llevado, ya que si ese joven no hubiera mostrado el Sharigan ahora estarían cientos de kilómetros lejos de aquel horroroso lugar, buscando respuestas como saber dónde se encontraban, que había sucedido con la guerra y porque habían vuelto a tener doce años de edad. Se escucharon pasos acercándose y se alertaron poniéndose en posición de ataque, aunque el hecho de que tuvieran las manos atadas con amarras que les hacía imposible hacer cualquier movimiento hacia las cosas un poco mas difícil.

- ¡Salgan! –la puerta se abrió de golpe y la luz inundó la habitación haciendo difícil poder observar que sucedía afuera. Ambas chicas cerraron los ojos tapándose con el brazo para poder abrirlos un poco. Cuando su vista se acostumbró a la luz se dieron cuenta que habían tres hombres que tenían en común la mirada de desprecio que les daban.

- ¿Se nos acabó la cómoda estadía en esta hermosa habitación? –la sonrisa de Sakura hiso fruncir más de un seño de las personas que se encontraban ahí.

- Oye –la regañó por lo bajo Hinata.

- ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó como si nada sucediera.

- Tranquilízate –le pidió sin subir el tono de voz, ya que la mirada de los carceleros eran muy severas.

- Lo haría –dijo subiendo el tono de voz, molesta por la situación – ¡Si no me tuvieran como una prisionera sin decirme porque!

- ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! –Un gran puerta que estaba ubicada al final de un largo pasillo se abrió dejando ver a un hombre alto, de cabello largo de color negro, con traje negro de cuello largo junto con unas sandalias similares a las que usaba Jiraya, además de tener una espada atada horizontalmente en la espalda. Si la mirada de aquellos hombres era temible, la mirada de este hombre era mil veces peor, tanto así que hasta Sakura se quedó sorprendida al sentir una presencia tan fuerte.

- Tajima-sama –los hombres que las habían sacado de la habitación bajaban sus cabezas ante la presencia de este hombre.

- ¿Acaso no les dije que me trajeran a las prisioneras de inmediato? –quiso saber el hombre.

- Lo sentimos –aquel hombre ignoró las disculpas de sus subordinados y se dedicó a mirar a Sakura e Hinata.

- Ustedes dos síganme –les ordeno comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta a lo que Hinata comenzó a caminar esperando que Sakura hiciera lo mismo para evitar problemas.

- ¡No! –Hinata negó con la cabeza y miró molesta a Sakura quien seguía de pie sin moverse mirando desafiantemente al hombre, quien detuvo su marcha y sin dejar de dar la espalda la miró de reojo – ¡Si, me escuchaste bien! –Volvió a decir después de un momento cuando vio que ese hombre no diría nada – No nos moveremos de aquí hasta que nos liberen de estas cosas, y después, sólo si es que queremos, hablaremos contigo.

- ¡Mocosa estúpida! –uno de los subordinados del hombre la abofeteó, pero Sakura no movió ni un centímetro su cara. Había pasado por cosas un millón de veces peor como para que una simple bofetada la hiciera voltear la cara, esto sorprendió a los subordinados, sobre todo al que la había abofeteado, ya que su mano le quedó doliendo como si hubiera golpeado una gran roca.

- ¡Basta! –la voz de aquel hombre resonó por todo el pasillo muy similar a cuando su padre le hablaba pensó Hinata que ya se había rendido ante la situación, si Sakura quería hacer esas cosas ella tendría que apoyarla, ya que para eso eran compañeras de equipo y buenas amigas. El silencio reinó en aquel lugar y al igual que Sakura Hinata adoptó una posición más a la defensiva – Suéltenlas –ordenó el jefe.

- Pero Tajima-sama...

- ¡Silencio, ustedes harán lo que yo les diga y quiero ver a estas niñas luego en el gran salón! –y sin decir más se fue del lugar cerrando la puerta con un portazo. Sakura miró a Hinata y sonrió con autosuficiencia mostrándole las manos donde las amarras las mantenían unidas.

- Ya lo escucharon –insistió Sakura sin borrar la sonrisa –nos quiere ver en el gran salón –de mala gana y sin decirles nada les soltaron las amarras. Hinata le dio una mirada de advertencia a Sakura antes de dirigirse al gran salón, a lo que Sakura le respondió guiñándole el ojo para que no se preocupara. Caminaron por el pasillo, pasaron por muchas puertas antes de llegar a lo que las chicas supusieron que era el gran salón. En el gran salón había tres personas sentadas en el suelo. Aquel hombre de mirada severa y dos chicos que no se veían más grandes que ellas.

- Aquí están Tajima-sama –el hombre asintió con la cabeza haciendo un gesto para que los subordinados desaparecieran. Sakura e Hinata se quedaron de pie observando con detenimiento a los dos chicos que estaban ahí. Sakura se quedó helada al ver a uno de los chicos ¡Era idéntico a Sasuke-kun! La diferencia radicaba en que ese chiquillo tenía una mirada más infantil de la que tenía Sasuke-kun, le tomó un par de segundos recuperar la compostura y mirar a Hinata que estaba pensando lo mismo que ella, ya que al cruzar las miradas pudo ver un deje de preocupación en sus ojos, a lo que Sakura negó con la cabeza para que no dijera nada.

-Tomen asiento –escucharon decir a aquel hombre sacándolas de su conversación silenciosa. Sin dejar de mirar al hombre mayor tomaron asiento para quedar frente a frente con sus captores. Pasaron los segundos y nadie decía nada, Sakura pudo ver por el rabillo de su ojo que el otro de los chicos, el que no se parecía a Sasuke-kun, las miraba sin interés y casi se podía leer en su aura que estaba obligado a estar ahí – Así que díganme –habló después de un rato – ¿Quién de ustedes dos fue la que destrozo aquella parte del bosque?

- No estamos obligadas a decirles nada –sorprendentemente fue Hinata la que hablo, interrumpiendo a Sakura que iba a decir algo.

- Yo creo que si –siguió hablando sin demostrar ninguna emoción – Ustedes fueron las capturadas, no yo.

- Si estamos aquí fue por nuestros errores, no por su victoria – respondió arrogantemente Sakura volteando la mirada actuando un poco malcriada. En sus años de experiencia había aprendido que si actuaba así podía llegar a tener más respuestas que si las preguntaba directamente y veía que estaba funcionando, ya que ese hombre había perdido la compostura un momento. Hinata no tardó en comprender la actitud de Sakura y cambió su expresión de desconcierto por una más arrogante.

- ¿Cómo se llaman? –les preguntó nuevamente.

- No tenemos la obligación de decirles eso –volvió a responder Hinata siguiéndole el juego a su amiga quien tuvo que bajar la mirada para ocultar una sonrisa.

- ¿De dónde vienen? –siguió con el interrogatorio ignorando la actitud de esas chiquillas.

- Obviamente que de aquí no –la seriedad con la que respondían esas chicas descolocaba al jefe y también a los chicos que estaban junto a él. Era poco común que alguien se atreviera a responder con tal desfachatez a las preguntas que él hacía.

- Padre –habló el chico que se parecía mucho a Sasuke-kun.

- ¿Qué quieres Izuna? –le preguntó con hastío sin dejar de mirar a Sakura e Hinata que le devolvían la mirada de igual forma.

- El grupo que fue envenado nos dijo que fueron emboscado por una chica de cabello castaño con chonguitos, que utilizaba armas para luchar –luego de oír eso las chicas se tensaron abriendo los ojos con sorpresa ¿Cuántas chicas castañas que tenían ese peinado y utilizaban ese estilo de lucha podían existir? Sólo una y eso significaba sólo una cosa.

- ¿La conocen? –preguntó el hombre con un deje de malicia. Las chicas no respondieron nada dejando que la sorpresa pasara para poder mantener la misma postura - ¿No quieren saber qué fue lo que pasó con ella?

- No conocemos a nadie con esas descripciones y si lo hiciéramos tampoco te lo diríamos –Sakura aunque quería saber que pasaba prefirió no decir nada que la relacionara con lo que sucedía, no se podía permitir caer en su juego.

- Significa que la conocen –dijo ya cansándose de la actitud de esas chiquillas – No me hagan perder el tiempo, que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

- No significa nada –le dijo Hinata sin despegar los ojos del hombre – Puede que la conozcamos y puede que no, en ningún momento implicamos algo que pudiera decirlo.

- Además si tienes cosas importantes que hacer hazlas y no pierdas el tiempo nosotras –los tres hombres se quedaron en silencio observando con diferentes reacciones ¿Acaso a ellas no les habían enseñado el respeto? ¿Acaso no sabían que tenían que estar agradecidas por tener una audiencia con el líder del clan? Y por sobre todo ¿Acaso no sabían que al ser mujeres no tenían el derecho de hablar con alguien tan importante como la cabeza de un clan?

- ¡Silencio! –Les gritó a las chicas con un tono de voz que les heló la sangre, pero siguieron en la misma posición para que no descubrieran que estaban nerviosas por lo que pasaba – Ustedes me responderán o si no tendrán que vérselas conmigo. No puedo permitir que dos niñas debiluchas vengan a faltarme el respeto en mi propia casa –Sakura tuvo un tic en la ceja, pero no se permitió fruncir el ceño, Hinata también estaba molesta ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarlas débiles? Después de todo lo que habían pasado en sus vidas, lo menos que ellas eran era ser débiles, esto no se quedaría así, decidieron no responder a la provocación del hombre y esperar a ver que les decía.

- Las soltaron –habló por primera vez el otro chico que se encontraba ahí – Ya no están atadas ¿Por qué no huyen? –se preguntó sin dejar de mirar a Sakura que era la que estaba frente a el – No lo hacen porque ustedes necesitan algo de nosotros –les respondió sonriéndoles – Así que dejémonos de tonterías y respondan las preguntas que mi padre les está haciendo, si no quieren ser exterminadas aquí mismo, por ser sospechosas de ser aliadas del clan.

- Esta bien –dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie y sonriendo – Te felicito, eres una persona muy perspicaz –la actitud de la chica descoló a los presentes, ella no tenía que sonreír tenía que estar revelando sus verdaderas intenciones. Sakura hizo un leve gesto con su mano izquierda que hizo ponerse alerta a Hinata, que no había perdido ningún movimiento de su compañera – Pero no me sorprende ¿Sabes por qué? –Hizo una pausa para mirarlos fijamente y borrar su sonrisa del rostro para remplazarla con una expresión seria que emanaba odio– Porque nosotras no somos tan débiles como ustedes creen ¡Ahora! –de un golpe Sakura rompió el piso de la habitación haciendo que los hombres se alejaran, utilizaron la misma estrategia cuando quisieron huir de los hombres que las habían tomado prisioneras, pero esta vez no serían sorprendidas por nadie. Hinata se acercó al más viejo de los hombres que estaba ahí y se puso en posición de ataque, el menor de los chicos le hizo frente a la Hyugga protegiendo a su padre, Hinata no tuvo tiempo de re direccionar su ataque y atacó a chico.

- _Hakke Rokujūyon Shō_ – los sesenta y cuatro golpes fueron recibidos directamente por el chico quien cayó al suelo inconsciente. Sakura se encontraba luchando con el otro chico quien tenía una buena condición física y también era muy poderoso, Sakura vio que Hinata estaba siendo atacada por el padre de los chicos y también pudo observar como un grupo de hombres entraban en la habitación destrozada para luchar contra ellas.

- ¡Detente ahí! –Sakura no hizo caso y corrió a ayudar a Hinata.

- _¡Katon!_ –antes de terminar de escuchar el ataque Sakura se hizo a un lado, recibiendo de lleno la bola de fuego en su brazo derecho, el dolor era muy fuerte, así que quizás había recibido quemaduras de segundo grado. Hinata miraba con preocupación a Sakura quien tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

- ¡Ustedes dos sufrirán las consecuencias de sus actos!– el líder del clan las miraba a ambas con odio. Las chicas ya no podían hacer nada, ya que estaban siendo rodeadas por los integrantes de ese clan. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Sakura comenzó a emanar chacra para curar el brazo que estaba completamente quemado – ¡Llévenlas de vuela al calabozo! –rápidamente las inmovilizaron dejándolas con los brazos tras sus espaldas y las obligaron a caminar en dirección de donde habían venido minutos atrás.

- Quizás sea precipitado padre –el líder del clan miró a su hijo con un deje de curiosidad y las chicas fueron detenidas de golpe– Ellas son bastante fuertes, para ser mujeres.

- No –respondió el hombre – Acaban de destruir el salón principal de mi casa.

- Pero padre estábamos buscando a alguien que supiera técnicas médicas, después de que más de la mitad del equipo médico muriera y entre ellos estaba el Sensei del equipo –Hinata miró el brazo de la pelirrosa que estaba completamente sanado y supo a lo que el chico se refería– Y esta chica pudo sanar su brazo en poco tiempo –el chico apuntó al brazo de Sakura. El hombre miró a su hijo y todos en el salón se quedaron en silencio, todos sabían que el líder del clan siempre escuchaba a sus hijo que contaban con una inteligencia privilegiada, luego de eso observó a las chicas.

- A la mínima provocación de su parte las ejecutaremos –las chicas se quedaron en silencio, quizás con esa oportunidad tendrían más posibilidades de encontrar lo que estaban buscando – ¿Te quedó claro Madara?

- Si padre – ¿Acaso aquel hombre había llamado a ese chiquillo Madara? Las chicas que se encontraban aún inmovilizadas por la gente del clan se miraron con sorpresa.

- Madara –el chico la miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro – ¿Así como del clan Uchiha? –preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa mirando a los presentes que la miraron como si estuviera loca de remate.

- ¿No me digan que ustedes estaban luchando sin saber quién somos?

.

* * *

.

- Padre las recibirá ahora –Itama se había acercado a las chicas que estaban sentadas en lo que parecía ser un jardín que estaba en frente de la casa del clan. A los hermanos Senju les había costado convencer a su padre para que les diera una audiencia a las chicas y así probar que no eran seguidoras del clan Uchiha, ya que la primera orden del jefe del clan Senju fue que Ino y Tenten fueran apresadas y luego interrogadas para sacarles información.

- Será mejor que se comporten –dijo el futuro segundo Hokage mirando sólo a Ino quien lo miró molesta.

- Vamos Ino –Tenten interrumpió a su amiga antes que le dijera algo más al hermano del medio, se adentró en la casa siendo la primera en entrar.

- ¿Qué le diremos? –preguntó la rubia en voz baja para que nadie más que Tenten la escuchara.

- Exactamente lo mismo que le dijimos a ellos –le respondió Tenten sin siquiera mirarla para que pareciera que no estaban hablando, Ino asintió en silencio ya que se encontraban frente a frente con quien era el líder del clan Senju y además padre de los primer y segundo Hokage. Era un hombre alto, con el pelo negro largo, usaba una armadura blindada similar a la de un samurai y en cada lado del cuello y en el pecho tenía el símbolo del Clan Senju, en su frente a modo de protector frontal usaba una banda, él era Butsuma Senju el hombre más poderoso, hasta ese momento, del clan Senju, su mirada severa se asimilaba a la que Tsunade-sama utilizaba cuando alguien estaba en problemas con ella, o cuando las entrenaba en el arte del Ninjutsu médico.

- Por favor tomen asiento –las invitó para que se sentaran en unos cojines que estaba ubicados frente a él, las chicas tomaron asiento tal y como les había dicho.

- Muchas gracias Butsuma-san –le dijo Ino con una sonrisa a lo que el hombre simplemente asintió, antes de comenzar a hablar enserio.

- Te puedes retirar Hashirama, pero por favor espera afuera –le dijo a su hijo que las había escoltado hasta ese salón.

- Si padre, con su permiso –respondió el chico retirándose del salón.

- Así que ustedes dos son las que salvaron a mi hijo menor –las chicas no dijeron nada, solo se dedicaron a observarlo para que el supiera que su presencia no les intimidaba, el hombre se dio cuenta y sonrió levemente antes de añadir – Quiero darle las gracias por eso –Ino pensó que ese era el agradecimiento más falso que alguna vez hubiera escuchado, así que solamente sonrió y espero que Tenten respondiera.

- Sólo hicimos lo que nuestro deber como Kunoichis nos dijo –si bien Ino no salvó al hijo menos de ese hombre, Tenten prefirió hacer de cuentas que ambas lo habían hecho, aunque los hijos de Butsuma sabían que no era así.

- En esta época es muy difícil que Shinobi interceda por otro, sobre todo si el clan Uchiha está detrás de esa pelea –la situación ya no eran tan tensa y las chicas pudieron respirar un poco más tranquilas.

- Tenemos un buen sentido de lo que es correcto o no Butsuma-san –dijo Ino para que las situación estuviera a su favor –Aunque no estemos del todo enteradas de lo que sucede –la verdad es que si sabían que estaba pasando y como iba a terminar la situación, pero era mejor intentar no intervenir en todo lo que pasaba.

- Hashirama me dijo que ustedes vienen del país de las olas.

- Si –fue el turno de Tenten responder – Como usted quizás ya sabe, en ese país no existen los conocimientos para poder entrenar a alguien en el arte ninja, por eso hemos viajado para poder aprender.

- ¿Cuántos años llevan viajando?

- Un poco más de dos años

- Vaya deben haber comenzado a viajar muy jóvenes –dijo para sí mismo el líder del clan –No veo cómo es posible que un par de niñas hayan podido lograrlo sin ser asesinadas en el camino –la máscara de indiferencia de las chicas desapareció por unos segundos ¿Cómo era posible que aquel hombre las mirara en menos por ser mujeres? ¿Acaso no se había dado por enterado que ellas lucharon con cinco Uchihas adultos? Ino bufó molesta ya sabía de donde había sacado ese carácter el segundo Hokage. Tenten volvió a recuperar la compostura y le respondió.

- Por favor no nos mire en menos, hemos entrenado arduamente por más de dos años en el arte ninja –le dijo sorprendiendo al hombre mayor.

- ¿Y cómo fue que llegaron acá? –las preguntas ya las estaban incomodado, porque si seguía indagando se quedarían sin su coartada y tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones.

- Veníamos a encontrarnos con una compañera –ya era hora de dar comienzo la plan para poder encontrar a Sakura y rescatarla de donde sea que estuviera –No separamos en el país del viento antes de venir acá, por lo que ella se adelantó y después no supimos de ella.

- Creemos que fue tomada de rehén por el otro clan involucrado en la guerra –continuó Ino, al ver que al fin habían ganado la atención de aquel hombre – El clan Uchiha.

- ¿Y necesitan de mi clan para encontrarla? –les preguntó visiblemente molesto alzando las voz por primera vez. Las chicas se miraron de reojo preocupadas por el cambio en la actitud de aquel hombre. Ino le hizo un leve gesto con la mano a su amiga para que la dejara encargarse de lo que sucedía.

- No necesitamos a su clan señor –respondió Ino – Lo que queremos es un lugar para quedarnos por un tiempo para recolectar pistas del paradero de nuestra compañera, y sólo si necesario ir a rescatarla –el jefe del clan las miró por unos largos segundos como si estuviera analizándolas con rayos x.

- ¿Cómo se yo que ustedes no me están mintiendo?

- Va a tener que confiar en nosotras –le dijo Tenten, el hombre la miró confundido y Tenten agregó – No tenemos como probar que no le estamos mintiendo, pero para nosotras nuestra compañera es lo más importante.

- En esta época no vale la pena sacrificarse, hay que luchar por el bien común, esas son las reglas en el mundo ninja –si bien las palabras del hombre estaban en lo correcto las chicas no estaban acostumbradas a dejar de lado a los necesitados y el hecho de que él pensara así les molestó.

- Jamás abandonaría a una compañera de equipo –Ino le dijo seriamente mirándolo como si fuera la escoria más grande del mundo.

- Veo que tienen agallas –dijo después de un rato para luego ponerse de pie – ¡Hashirama! –gritó llamando a su hijo mayor que estaba esperando afuera, por lo que de inmediato se asomó en la habitación.

- ¿Si padre? –preguntó el chico.

- Tú te harás cargo de estás dos –las chicas miraron al hombre molestas, pero este las ignoró, porque estaba pendiente de mirar a su hijo mayor – A la menor provocación de su parte las encerraras.

- Si padre

- Ahora retírense –los tres chicos se acercaron al umbral del salón – Pero recuerden –las chicas se giraron para mirar al hombre – Las voy a estar vigilando.

.

* * *

.

- Ya saben mi nombre y yo aún no sé el de ustedes –Aunque ya no estaban en un calabozo oscuro las chicas se encontraban más incomodas que al principio, ya que ahora estaban siendo vigiladas por Madara Uchiha, uno de los causantes de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi y que antes de que llegaran a donde fuera que se encontraran les estaba pateando el trasero. Así que era mejor seguirle la corriente y responder todas sus preguntas para que las dejara tranquilas y así pudieran responder las interrogantes que tenían.

- Sakura –respondió la pelirroja sin mirarlo.

- Hinata –dijo la otra chica de la misma forma.

- ¿De dónde son? –les preguntó rápidamente al ver que la chicas estaban cooperando con él.

- No tenemos hogar –el chico las miró sorprendido. Eso explicaba muchas cosas, como por qué dos chicas viajaban solas y sobre todo por qué tenían ese poder.

- Ya veo...

- ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotras? –preguntó Hinata después de ver que el chico no iba a preguntarle más cosas.

- Primero tendrán que pagar por todo lo que hicieron –les respondió pensativo – Y después tienen dos opciones –las chicas miraban expectantes a lo que el chico les iba a decir – Una es ser ejecutadas como dijo mi padre y la otra es que sean nuestras aliadas.

- ¿Aliadas? –dijeron las dos a unísono, no era una mala idea, era una terrible idea. El chico asintió esperando que le dieran una respuesta.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! –le gritó Sakura sorprendiendo al chico que la miró como si estuviera loca.

- Ustedes son las locas –le respondió con el ceño fruncido – Con todo lo que hicieron hoy...

- No vamos a participar en una guerra que nosotras no provocamos –le interrumpió la pelirrosa molesta.

- Yo no fui el que destrozo el salón principal –Sakura tuvo la decencia de bajar la mirada un poco avergonzada – Y tampoco fui el que noqueó a Izuna –Hinata se sonrojó y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos – Deberían agradecer que intercedí por ustedes o mi padre las hubiera ejecutado al amanecer.

- Bueno, gracias –le respondió Sakura sarcásticamente – Pero no pelearemos.

- ¿Es que tu no entiendes? –Le dijo exasperado – Es eso o la muerte.

- Sakura, yo creo que deberíamos pensarlo –le dijo Hinata y el chico asintió.

- Lo ves, Hinata es más sensata que tú.

- No la trates con tanta familiaridad –Sakura sabía que tenía muchas cosas que perder, pero el hecho de que tuviera a ese personaje en frente a ella hacia que le hirviera la sangre. La actitud de esa chica estaba hartando a Madara ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cabezota? Él les estaba dando una solución a su problema.

- Mira no tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes –habló directamente con Hinata ignorando a Sakura, se acercó a la puerta de la habitación abriéndola y parándose en el umbral – les daré unas horas para que lo piensen y me dan la respuesta, pero piénsenlo bien, que no quiero tener que cavar dos agujeros para enterrar sus restos –diciendo eso cerró la puerta. Las chicas esperaron unos minutos antes de comenzar a hablar entre ellas.

- ¿Qué haremos? –preguntó la pelirrosa con miedo en sus pupilas.

- N-no lo sé, pero debemos tomar una decisión y rápido...

- Nos tendrán vigiladas, así que no podremos escapar tan fácilmente –la pelirrosa se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar frunciendo el ceño – Maldigo el momento cuando nos tuvimos que encontrar con el clan Uchiha...

- Sakura –Hinata vio el dolor en los ojos de su amiga después de decir esas palabras.

- Desde siempre arruinándome la vida

- Escaparemos Sakura –dijo rápidamente Hinata cambiando el tema para que su amiga tuviera su cabeza en otros problemas. Sakura dejó de pensar en ello y enfocó toda su atención en Hinata – Nos tomará un poco más de lo esperado...

- Continua –la alentó. Hinata hizo un gesto con su mano para que se callara y Sakura pudo ver que tenía el Byakugan activado. Eso hizo que la pelirrosa se pusiera alerta y se percatara de la presencia de alguien tras la puerta - ¡Que no era que no tenías tiempo que perder con nosotras! –dijo alzando la voz.

- Descubierto –dijo Madara con un tono de broma. Si era cierto que no tenía tiempo que perder. Tenía un entrenamiento con Hashirama en unos minutos y si no llegaba a la hora ese chico estaría toda la tarde deprimido, pero no podía no dejar de saber acerca de esas chicas misteriosas.

- Es de muy mala educación escuchar tras las puertas –dijo Sakura sin siquiera mirando, sólo Hinata lo miraba, ya que la pelirrosa le estaba dando la espalda.

- Y es de muy mala educación destrozar el hogar de alguien –contraatacó con una sonrisa burlona. Las chicas no dijeron nada y se quedaron quietas sin moverse. El chico suspiró, cansado de la actitud de ellas – Esta bien, me iré –tomó el pomo de la puerta para retirarse de la habitación – Vendré en una hora exacta para saber su respuesta –se quedó callado un momento antes de agregar – Ya lo saben se unen a nosotros… o mueren –diciendo eso salió de la habitación sin más. Las chicas esperaron unos minutos antes de seguir hablando, esperando que no hubiera alguna presencia que las pudiera escuchar.

- Es extraño –dijo Hinata después de unos minutos.

- No pensé que el causante de la cuarta guerra hubiese sido un chiquillo impertinente –dijo molesta la pelirrosa.

- Todos lo fuimos alguna vez –reflexionó Hinata.

- Estás demente –le dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido – No nos compares con ese espécimen.

- En fin –dijo Hinata finalizando el tema – Lo que te decía antes.

- Ah, si –Sakura la miró con atención – Continua.

- Seremos sus aliadas…

- Pero Hinata –la interrumpió la pelirrosa.

- Déjame terminar –dijo Hinata tranquilamente. Sakura no dijo nada así que Hinata pudo seguir – Dije que seremos sus aliadas, y cuando nos dejen ir al campo de batalla huiremos.

- ¿Cómo que cuando nos dejen ir? –quiso saber Sakura.

- Es obvio –le respondió – No nos sacaran a luchar por ellos, porque saben que no haríamos lo que ellos quieren.

- Así que tendremos que fingir que queremos acabar con el otro clan y también hacer todo lo que ellos nos digan –dijo Sakura muy a su pesar.

- ajá –Sakura se quedó pensando unos momentos, analizando sus opciones y desventajas.

- De todas formas tenían pensado matarnos –accedió la pelirrosa suspirando sonoramente.

- Ahora tenemos que esperarlo y darle nuestra respuesta.

- Que dios nos libre.

.

* * *

.

- Ahora veremos de lo que son capaces –dijo Tobirama poniéndose en frente de las chicas.

- A ver, quisiera saber… –Ino estaba con sus brazos en jarras mirando al futuro segundo Hokage – ¿Por qué tenemos que estar contigo, si tu padre nos dijo específicamente que teníamos que estar bajo el cuidado de tu hermano? –la vena en la frente de Tobirama se hacía cada vez más visible, la actitud de esa niña le cansaba.

- Porque mi hermano no está –comenzó a explicar pacientemente sin perder la compostura, aunque se veía a leguas que quería estrangular a la rubia que tenía frente a él – Y me pidió amablemente que midiera las habilidades de ambas –dijo mirando a Tenten y recalcando la palabra amablemente.

- Ino –la regañó Tenten, la rubia miró a su amiga y se encogió de hombros, como si lo que el chico dijera antes no fuera digno de ser escuchado por ella – Está bien –le dijo al peliblanco que no dejaba de mirar molesto a Ino – Comencemos.

- Ya sabemos cuáles son tus habilidades, o tenemos una idea –dijo mirando a su hermano menor que se encontraba junto a él – Pero de ella no sabemos –Tenten e Itama suspiraron, así había sido la última hora, Ino se negaba a escuchar a Tobirama cuando hablaba o simplemente decía algo que lo sacaba de sus casillas, y Tobirama no se refería a ella en su presencia, siempre le decía a Tenten, quien era la intermediara, "ella", "Tu amiga" o "esa chica".

- Ino, por favor –dijo la castaña antes que Ino dijera algo.

- Esta bien, pero no lo haré con el chico Uchiha –Ino no sabía porque tanta hostilidad con el futuro Hokage, pero no podía evitarlo, algo en su forma de ser la sacaba de sus casillas y al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo, ya que la mirada que le estaba dando haría que a cualquiera se le helara la sangre, pero no podía dejarse amedrentar por el – Mejor no…Ugh está bien, lucharé contigo.

- Tú amiga… Olvídalo –se puso en posición de ataque y miró fijamente a la rubia, quien le devolvió la mirada. La rubia comenzó a hacer sellos, si tenía que demostrar lo que valía, era mejor hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer. El sello del carnero, un sello de manos específico y finalmente el sello del ave.

- Ino, no creo que…

- Silencio Tenten –dijo la rubia callando a su amiga, sin dejar que sus manos se movieran un centímetro, los chicos la miraban expectante, ya que la rubia tenía sus dedos meñique y anular levantados, mientras que sus dedos pulgares estaban juntos hacia abajo y los dedos índice y medio estaban juntos arriba - _Shintenshin no Jutsu_ –Tobirama quedó expectante a lo que la chica estaba haciendo y espero que el ataque le llegara, pero ella simplemente se desmayó frente a sus ojos, y antes que tocara el suelo Tenten ya la tenía en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? –dijo el chico dejando su posición de ataque.

- Su especialidad –respondió Tenten.

- Bueno parece que no le funcionó muy bien –dijo casi en tono de burla.

- Pues yo no lo creo, chico Uchiha – Tobirama se volteó lentamente para observar a su hermano menor que lo observaba con una mirada burlona y nada respetuosa.

- ¿Itama? –se atrevió a preguntar el peliblanco, a lo que su hermano le respondió lanzándole una kunai, la que él esquivó fácilmente.

- No pensé que fueras tan tono de pensar que yo soy tu hermano –se burló Itama arrogantemente, Tobirama estaba muy sorprendido como para decir algo – si te concentraras un poquito –le dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermano? –le preguntó a Tenten que seguía con la rubia en sus brazos. Itama quien comenzó a reír divertido.

- Pensé en atacarte a ti, pero después me di cuenta que tendría que entrar en tu cuerpo –le respondió como si la sola idea de hacer eso le aterrara –Además querías saber de lo que era capaz.

- ¿I-Ino? –preguntó el peliblanco con sorpresa.

- Vaya... Creo que es la primera vez que te escucho decir mi nombre chico Uchiha –le respondió Itama.

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- Es mi especialidad.

- Vuelve a mi hermano a la normalidad –le "pidió" ordenándole. Itama suspiró fastidiado e hizo un símbolo similar al sello del buey, Itama cayó de rodillas para mirar sorprendido a su alrededor e Ino se levantó de los brazos de Tenten acercándose a Itama - ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó a lo que el chico solo asintió aun sin salir de su estado de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué hiciste? –volvió a preguntarle a la rubia quien ayudaba a su hermano menor a ponerse de pie.

- Te demostré mis habilidades –le dijo como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

- Si, pero...

- Lo sé, genial ¿no? –Le interrumpió – No soy tan débil como pensabas, a ver… Como explicarlo para que lo entiendas, mi alma abandonó mi cuerpo para entrar al cuerpo de tu hermano y manipularlo como me dé la gana.

- Podrías haberlo matado –la acusó dejando de tener la mirada de sorpresa.

- No haría algo así –le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Es un niño, igual que nosotras –habló Tenten –Jamás lastimaríamos al futuro del mundo ninja.

.

* * *

.

Habían pasado dos horas más de las que les habían dicho que esperaran y el chico aun no llegaba, Sakura estaba a punto de perder la paciencia e intentar escapar por sus propios medios, si no fuera por Hinata que la mantenía calmada lo habría hecho después que pasara un minuto después de la hora. La puerta se abrió y Madara entró como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿Con que una hora? –dijo Sakura entre dientes.

- Si, lo siento –le respondió restándole importancia – Tenia cosas importantes que hacer, a diferencia de ustedes –Sakura parecía que en cualquier momento le saltaría al cuello, pero Hinata agarró su brazo con un poco más de fuerza e hizo que calmara un poco. Eso hizo sonreír al Uchiha – ¿Y qué pensaron?

- Aceptamos –respondió Hinata al ver que su amiga se negaba a hablar.

- Sabia decisión –les dijo el chico – Bienvenidas al Clan Uchiha.

- Dios…

.

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
